pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation II
mod 3}}|0=Gold|1=Silver|2=Crystal}} |primary=Gold |secondary=Silver |tertiary=Crystal |region=Johto |ndex=251 |debuten=October 15, 2000 |enden=March 19, 2003 }} Generation II, sometimes called the metal generation, or the metallic generation by older players due to the names of the paired versions, is a sequel to the Generation I games and . Beginning with and later joined by , Generation II began the Pokémon series' expansion-focused nature, introducing to the world 100 new Pokémon which did not exist and are unable to be obtained in the Generation I games, and the new region of Johto. Many of these Pokémon expand the evolution families of older Pokémon, while a majority of them are brand-new evolutionary families. Details in the games indicate that the storyline of the Generation II games occurs three years after the one in Generation I and Generation III, while the storyline of the Sinnoh-based Generation IV games indicate that they occur contemporaneously to Generation II as Generation I does to Generation III. Advances in gameplay In addition to retaining the system from Generation I in almost every aspect, several key innovations were made to the series, most of which have been retained in every generation since. Major additions * The introduction of 100 new Pokémon, bringing the total to 251. Several are evolved forms of or pre-evolutions of Generation I Pokémon, while others are their own evolutionary lines. * The addition of 86 new moves, bringing the total to 251 as well. * The addition of two new types, the and s, to balance out the overpowered and the underpowered . * A new region to explore, Johto, in addition to Kanto, with the latter accessible after the Elite Four have been defeated. Johto has its own set of eight new Gyms and Gym Leaders to defeat, while the Elite Four has changed in three years. * Genders for Pokémon, opening up the ability for two Pokémon to if they are similar enough. * Two additional boxes in the Pokémon Storage System, which now includes the ability to move Pokémon directly between boxes, bringing Pokémon storage to 280. * A new player character, . * Seven new types of Poké Balls, all made from special fruit found only in Johto. * A built-in clock, allowing for in-game events to be affected by the time of day and the days of the week. * Shiny Pokémon, which sparkle when brought into battle. * Baby Pokémon, most of them pre-evolved forms of Generation I Pokémon. * Friendship, introduced in , becomes a stat used by all Pokémon. * Pokémon can now hold items and use them in battle. * A special Pokémon virus is introduced that boosts stats. Major alterations from Generation I * A change in the types of four moves ( , , , and . All formerly , they are now , , , and , respectively. * The addition of as a secondary type for and . * An improved stat system, with the former Special stat being split into Special Attack and Special Defense. * In-game opponents now have Power Points like players. * Although still classified as a Normal type move, now deals typeless damage. * The Bag is no longer one 20-item container, but has four separate sections for different items: Normal items, Poké Balls, TMs and HMs, and Key Items. * A Key Item can be set to and then subsequently accessed with the select button, for convenience on the field. * Opponent Pokémon Trainers are given individual names. ** When such a Trainer encounters the player and challenges him/her, the player now turns to look at the Trainer. * Exp. All is upgraded into the Exp. Share and is made a held item. * In the previous generation, a Pokémon could gain enough experience to jump straight from one level to another, thus missing out on any moves it could have learned in the levels between. From this generation onwards, if a Pokémon is currently in the battle, it levels up more than once if it gains enough experience to do so, meaning it does not miss any moves it could learn by level up. While other Pokémon still jump straight from one level to another, they do not miss any moves. * Town Map is replaced with an electronic device, the PokéGear, which also has cellphone and radio capabilities, alongside map functions. * The way the game handles color on the world map has been improved. Overworld sprites such as the no longer change their palettes when moving between areas. * Type weaknesses and resistances changed somewhat from Generation I. Further additions in * A female choice for the player, Kris. * Animations for all Pokémon when encountered or when sent from their Poké Balls. * A . * A Move Tutor, outside the Goldenrod City's Game Corner. * Event Pokémon caught instead of being obtained by trade. * Special battle music when encountering the Legendary beasts in the wild. * Incorporation of Legendary Pokémon into the plot. Region * Johto * Kanto Starter Pokémon * * * Pokémon Introduced Below are the Pokémon introduced in this generation: Category:Games